


you should consider the american northwest

by genresavvy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe portland. good food scene, great philharmonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you should consider the american northwest

i. He thinks about it a lot -- going to Portland, seeing her again. Maybe not face-to-face, but going to one of her concerts. Maybe he could send her flowers. He's gone on the philharmonic's website dozens of times, looking at the tickets, considering buying them, but he knows that he can't. He's legally dead, after all. Someone could see him, could put it together that he's alive.

That doesn't stop him from looking at the website and contemplating buying tickets as he looks at the short bio they have for her on the website.

Fury knows that he's considered it. He's never said as much to him, but after the week he found himself on the website staring at the ticket order form for an hour every night, he was called in to talk about the importance about keeping his cover, and he gets the message. He doesn't go on the website as much after that, but he still does, during those nights where he wonders how she is and if she misses him if maybe someday he'll be able to see her again.

(It's not going to happen, and he knows it.)

ii. Skye walks into his office one night when he's listening to one of the philharmonic's concerts on youtube, and he quickly pauses it before asking if she wanted to talk about something. She laughs, and makes some remark about how she didn't peg him as a classical music fan.

It makes sense, really -- other than the stuff that his ex used to play, he never usually listen to classical music, and nowadays he only ever listens to what he'd usually listened to before when he's on his own.

He pushes those thoughts away, laughs a little, says something about how he's a big fan of the cellist, and after Skye leaves he finds himself back on the philharmonic's website, reading over the bio he knows by heart at this point, trying to talk himself out of buying a ticket he knows that he can't use.

iii. The thing he feels the worst about is the fact of how she found out about his supposed death. He knows that SHIELD wouldn't send her anything about it. Why would they? She was an ex-girlfriend, not his wife, and they aren't legally required to tell her. 

This means that she probably found out about his 'death' when his name was listed among those who had died. She didn't even know that he worked at SHIELD, he'd always given her fairly generic answers when it came to his job, something about business and helping people and, most of all, that she didn't have to worry about him. Out of all the lies and half-truths he told her, that is the one that he regrets the most.


End file.
